It is well known in motor vehicles to provide a decorative door trim panel assembly on the inner panel of the door. It is also known to provide an arm rest on the door and projecting inboard from the door trim panel to provide a convenient rest for the occupant's arm.
The prior art has recognized that the door trim panel may be comprised of a foam material which collapses and absorbs energy upon imposition of the lateral force thereagainst. The prior art has also recognized that the arm rest may be comprised of a foam or honeycomb structure which will yield laterally upon imposition of a force thereagainst.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 117,073, filed Nov. 5, 1987, assigned to the assignee of this invention, relates to a vehicle door having an arm rest construction which collapses into a cavity in the door upon the imposition of a lateral force thereagainst.
The present invention relates to a new and improved energy absorbing construction, particularly suited for a vehicle door, and comprised of lightweight and economical textile materials.